Blind, Not Dumb
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: Eragon's son, Cazen, was born blind. Everyone says he is 'just like his father', but how can he prove himself in Eragon's eyes? The answer lies in an albino dragon egg. Sequel to A VERY Different Sort of Elf.


A/N: This is the sequel to my first Eragon fic, and yes it is rather odd that I start the sequel before the first one is finished but they aren't connected all that much. The main character is the baby Teresa was pregnant with in A VERY Different Sort of Elf, and all the events here take place 16 years after those in aforementioned fic. Enjoy the first chapter and please pretty pretty pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top review. I won't write more 'till I get some reviews.

Chapter 1: Light in the Darkness

Cazen sat gloomily on a stump, playing with a piece of his long, dark hair. Everyone told him he looked just like his father. But Cazen wouldn't know that, for he had been blind from birth. He was in the Spine, as he often was when he wanted to think. This was quite a lot, as when you were blind, there was usually little to do but think. Cazen's eyes frightened most people, as they were completely white, and he had no control over them, so they tended to shift unnervingly.

He was nervous. Tomorrow was when the local youth would be tested to see if they would be chosen as dragon riders, and everyone seemed totally convinced Cazen would be picked. He was, after all, the son of Eragon. Cazen was really quite positive that he would not be chosen. What dragon would want a blind rider? An easy question to answer. No dragon would. He wanted so much for his father, whom everyone said he was so like, to be proud of him. He rarely saw his father of course, because Eragon was almost always busy at the Varden (which was understandable considering he was the commander of the dragon rider army). But he was coming home especially for tomorrow, because he, like everyone else, was quite sure Cazen would be chosen. It upset Cazen that he was going to let everyone, particularly Eragon, down.

Listening closely, Cazen's acute hearing was able to pick up the double rhythmic beat that could mean only one thing. Dragons. Two of them. He ran out of the forest as fast as his legs could carry him, viciously cursing every stick and stone he tripped over (which was, of course, every stick and stone in his path), and just as he emerged, he heard a tremendous THUMP that shook the ground. He could not help but smile. He had been right in thinking that is was Kayan Eragon had brought back with him. He never was so good at landings.

He felt his sister run past him. As she did, she put out a foot to trip him, knowing full well he could not see it. "Uh! Watch where you're going! What are you, BLIND or something? Oh wait, I forgot, you ARE!" And she ran off, cackling like the witch she was. Cazen dragged himself to his feet, blushing furiously and cursing the day that foul hellspawn had been birthed.

"Isabelle!" Their mother called. "Stop bugging your broth-mmh!" Obviously Eragon had swept her into a kiss mid-scolding. For the next thing Cazen heard was:

"Ewwww! Mother! Father! Stop it! I don't want to see that!"

Then Kayan spoke. "If you think that's gross you should be so happy you weren't alive when they were sixteen."

Cazen finally made his way over to the others. "Hey Caze!" Said Kayan, hugging him tightly. Cazen, being blind, was comforted by touch.

When he was released, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Cazen." Said Eragon. Cazen grinned and wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"Father!" He said happily as he was hugged back.

"You excited?" Eragon asked, breaking apart. Cazen wanted to scream, No! I'm not! I'm really not! But instead he nodded slowly. "Nervous?" Cazen nodded more enthusiastically this time. Eragon smiled. "You'll be fine." The he turned to Teresa. "Hope you don't mind Kayan here to."

She smiled. "Of course not! He's family!" She leaned up and kissed Kayan on the cheek. He went red. "Well, we best be getting off to bed now." Teresa said in a motherly fashion. "All of you now, come on! Busy day tomorrow! Chop chop!" She ushered them all inside.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, but it did not penetrate Cazen's foul mood. He felt ill with nerves, and he could not help but think how he was about to let everyone down. He felt rather as though he were being led to his death as he walked out with the other people his age to where the eggs were.

The process was simple. They lined up and then walked past the five eggs, which sat on pedestals in the grass, and touched each one as they went by. Cazen slide his hand over the first and second eggs, not knowing what in Alageasia he was supposed to be expecting. When he touched the third egg, however, it was warm. Actually, quite hot. Then he felt a strange sensation under his fingertips. It cracked.


End file.
